Old friends
by sehun
Summary: One shot shounen-ai of AzusaxShinogu. What happens when old friends fall for each other..?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hot Gimmick.

**Rating: **Teen. One-shot. Shounen-ai. AzusaxShinogu.

This story takes place in book 3. Contains mild spoilers.

* * *

_clip-clop._

Azusa made his way slowly up the concrete steps of the company housing building, eyes half closed.

It was nearing midnight; Azusa had gotten off late from a modeling job. Rina had apologized and hurriedly sent him home with the instructions, "you'll be busy tomorrow, go get some sleep!"

The moon was eerily bright as it lit his way, consequently illuminating the face of the boy who had just stepped into his path.

"Shinogu!" Azusa grinned brightly, his face suddenly perking up. He offered a small wave, but Shinogu didn't return the smile.

"How can you act so calm? As if nothing happened, after what you did to Hatsumi?" The dark haired boy asked, taking a few steps down, nearing the gap between them. "So, Azusa? How can you?"

Hatsumi had returned home that day, and locked herself in her room. Shinogu had hear hercrying. Akane had assumed she'd been dumped by Azusa, and it seemed to fit the profile pretty well.

Azusa gave him a model's smirk. "So you found out? Did she tell you?"

Shinogu frowned. "That you broke up with her, yes."

Azusa's face was a look of utter surprise. She hadn't told him what _really_ happened.. poor, naïve Hatsumi. If she had _wanted_ to get back at me, she very easily could have.

Azusa turned his gaze to Shinogu again, taking a few steps forward as to force Shinogu back towards the concrete wall.

"Come on, Shin-chan.. you don't _really_ want to talk about that, do you?" He grinned.

Shinogu shook his head. "No, Azusa. Last time was a mistake. I want to talk to you seriously, now."

Azusa grinned again. A few days ago, they had been at a party, hosted by Azusa's modeling agency. A few too many drinks, and Azusa had taken advantage of the situation to get in a lip-lock with his old friend. Shinogu didn't seem to mind at the time.. but being the lovely brother he is, once realizing what he was doing, had cursed himself for getting close to Hatsumi's boyfriend and quickly excused himself. Shinogu was even more glad that he had done so; considering Azusa had broken up with Hatsumi, who was heartbroken by the situation. He couldn't do anything to make his sister sad. He would do anything to protect her.

..so why was it that he _wasn't_ mad at Azusa?

"Come on, Shin-chan.." Azusa took another step towards him. "we've been friends since we were kids." He pulled at the sleeve of Shinogu's sweater, tiliting his head to one side. "You'll forgive me.. right? I didn't mean to hurt Hatsumi-chan.."

Strands of Azusa's auburn hair fell across his face as he watched Shinogu's expression carefully.

The dark haired boy blushed and pushed him backwards lightly.

"I'll.. think about it, Azusa. Just.. don't get involved with her again."

"Mm." Azusa grinned at him, leaning against the banister, flashing his signaturemodel's smile. He winked, flashed a peace sign, and continued up the stairs. "Anything for my Shin-chan."

* * *

The next night, Shinogu sat outside his family's apartment, taking in the refreshingly cool night air. Wearing a simple black hoodie, a pair of jeans and bare feet, his dark hair billowed in the light wind, knees pulled up to his chest.

He looked up in time to see a familiar figure approaching him from farther down the hallway. He could tell from the model-like outfit (fitted grey cords, black jacket, and white long-sleeved shirt) that it was Azusa.

What had he come for? To cause more trouble?

"Hi, Shin-chan!" Azusa kneeled in front of him. Funny, usuallyShinogu wouldbe crying out, '_personal space violation_!' to him by now. At the moment however, he felt he didn't really care either way.

"What do you want?" Shinogu's dark eyes took in Azusa's perfect face.

"Oh, so cold, Shin-chan.." Azusa rested his arms on Shinogu's knees, chin on top of them. "I came to see you, of course."

"Me? Pfff.." Shinogu looked to the side, then back at Azusa's smiling face. "See me about what?"

"Curious, hm?" he smirked. "Just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for a bit."

"What?" Shinogu felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He cursed it away. "..why?"

"Awww!" Azusa grinned widely, "Shinogu, are you saa-aaad?"

No use denying it, Shinogu thought to himself. Azusa knew him too well, and could read him. "Yeah.."

Azusa shifted to sit beside his friend. A little to close? Perhaps..

"It's for a modeling job. I thought it was good timing, I could get away from here for a while."

"You're a major star, now." Shinogu said, as if reminiscing. "Somehow I knew it would be this way, ever since we were young. You were such a cute kid."

.._cute kid_..? what was he saying?

"Aww, Shin-chan!" Azusa hugged him from the side. "You're so sweet!"

"B-but.." Shinogu started again, forcing his cheeks to stay their normal color, "That.. s-still doesn't change what you did to Hatsu-"

"Shin-chan.." Azusa started, cutting him off, using his fingers to fix Shinogu's wind-swept hair. "You can say what's really on your mind. I will listen. Whatever you ask me to do, I will, for you."

Their faces were inches apart.

Shinogu gulped. What was with Azusa? And what was with his own reddening cheeks?  
He tried to push Azusa away, denying him whatever he had come looking for, but before he knew it, Azusa was kissing him; and he was falling for him all over again.

"A- Azusa, no..." Shinogu started as Azusa seperatedbriefly andleaned on him, staring into his dark eyes as he pushed strands of dark hair away from Shinogu's face. "I- I told you, it was a.. mistake.."

"I didn't take it that way, Shin-chan." His voice and eyes were serious. "It wasn't a mistake. My whole heart was in it." He leaned forward, and returned to Shinogu's lips. "Trust me."

Shinogu let go, then. He kissed Azusa back, holding onto his neck. Azusa leaned into him, losing himself in the warmth and comfort this old friend offered.

Shinogu pulled Azusa close to him. So it wasn't Hatsumi he was after, all this time.. it was after an old friend, yes, that he knew.. but he had never guessed that friend would be Azusa.

* * *

Haha. XD;; My first Hot Gimmick fanfic.. a few months ago it would have been a HatsumixAzusa fanfic, but here's this instead. :P I love Azusa so much and I wanted to write about him.

Sorry if Azusa and Shinogu seem a little out of character.. I was writing this during my free class in the cold, damp library of my school, and was extremely tiredXD;; Anyway, I'd really appreciate comments on this! 0


End file.
